Mercy
"Mercy" (with Big Sean, Pusha T & 2 Chainz) Bridge: It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth When it comes to my sound which is the champion sound Believe! Believe! (x4): Lamborghini Mercy Your chick she so thirsty I’m in that two seat Lambo With your girl she tryna jerk me 1: Big Sean Drop it to the floor Make that ass shake Woah make the ground move, that’s an ass quake Built a house up on that ass, that’s an ass state Roll my weed on it, that’s an ass tray Say Ye, say Ye, don’t we do this err’ day-day? I work them long nights, long nights to get a pay day Finally got paid, now I need shade and a vacay And niggas still hatin’, so much hate I need an AK Now we out in Paris, yeah I’m Perrierin’ White girls politicin’ that’s that Sarah Palin Gettin’ high, Californicatin’ I give her that D, cause that’s where I was born and raised in Hook Bridge 2: Pusha T It’s prime time, my top back, this pimp game hoe I’m red leather, this cocaine, I’m Rick James hoe I’m bill droppin’, Ms. Pacman is pill poppin’ ass hoe I’m poppin’ too, these blue dolphins need two coffins All she want is some heel money All she need is some bill money He take his time, he counts it out I weighs it up, that’s real money Check the neck, check the wrist Them heads turnin’, that’s exorcist My Audemar like Mardi Gras That’s Swiss time and that’s excellence Two door preference Roof gone George Jefferson That white frost on that pound cake So your Duncan Heinz is irrelevant Lambo, Mercy-lago, she go wherever I go Wherever we go we do it pronto Hook Bridge Well it is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth In the dance hall, and who no have teeth will run pon them gums Caw when time it comes to my sound, which is the champion sound The bugle has blown the many times, and it still have one more time left Caw the amount of stripe weh deh pon our shoulder 3: Kanye West Let the suicide doors up I do suicides on the tour bus I do suicides on the private jet You know what that mean, I’m fly to death I step in Def Jam building like I’m the shit Tell ‘em “give me fifty million or I’mma quit” Most rappers taste level ain’t at my waist level Turn up the bass ’til it’s up in your face level Don’t do no press but I get the most press, kid Plus your my bitch, make your bitch look like Precious Something’ ’bout Mary she gone off that Molly Now the whole party is melted like Dalí Now everybody is movin’ they body Don’t sell me apartment, I move in the lobby Niggas is loiterin’ just to feel important You gon see lawyers and niggas in Jordans 4: 2 Chainz Now catch up to my campaign Coupe the color of mayonnaise I’m drunk and high at the same time Drinkin’ champagne on the airplane Spit rounds like the gun range Beat it up like Rampage 100 bands, cut ya girl now your girl need a bandaid Grade A, A1, chain the color of Akon Black diamonds backpack around me Cosigned by Louis Vuitton Horse power, horse power All this Polo on I got horse power Pound of this cost 4 thousand I make it rain, she want more showers Rain pourin’, all my cars is foreign All my broads is foreign, money tall like Jordan Hook x2 Category:Song Category:Rap Category:Hip-Hop